Galaxy of Intrigue
Galaxy of Intrigue, to podręcznik (Saga Edition) do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2010 roku i jego autorami są Gary Astleford, Eric Cagle i Rodney Thompson. ''Zawartość: *Introduction **Using This Book **What Is A Galaxy of Intrigue Campaign? ***Nothing Is What Is Seems ***Politics Is Personal ***Tension Between Light and Dark *Chapter I - Heroes of Intrigue **Species ***Species Characteristics ***Bith ***Defel ***Fosh ***Givin ***Gotal ***Herglic ***Mrlssi ***Neimoidian ***Umbaran **New Talents For Heroic Classes ***Noble ****Master of Intrigue Talent Tree ***Scoundrel ****Revolutionary Talent Tree ***Scout ****Espionage Talent Tree ***Soldier ****New Brawler Talents ****New Commando Talents **New Talents For Prestige Classes ***Ace Pilot Talents ***Bounty Hunter Talents ***Crime Lord Talents ***Gunslinger **Feats ***Adapted Talent ***Bone Crusher ***Brilliant Defense ***Channel Rage ***Cut The Red Tape ***Demoralizing Strike ***Disturbing Presence ***Expert Briber ***Fleche ***Forceful Recovery ***Grazing Shot ***Hobbling Strike ***Improved Opportunistic Trickery ***Indomitable Personality ***Master of Disguise ***Meat Shield ***Opportunistic Trickery ***Recurring Success ***Resolute Stance ***Sadistic Strike ***Silver Tongue ***Skill Challenge: Catastrophic Avoidance ***Skill Challenge: Last Resort ***Skill Challenge: Recovery ***Stand Tall ***Wookiee Grip *Chapter II - Skill Challenges **Running Skill Challenges **Determining Participants **Setting The Scene **Starting The Challenge **Using Skills **Using Ability Checks **Using Talents, Feats, Or Equipment **Using Combat Actions **Using Force Powers **Concluding The Challenge **Example of Play ***Skill Challenge: Escape From Kessel **Designing Skill Challenges ***Choose The Concept ***Consider The Duration ***Determine CL And Complexity ***Set Skill DCs ***Choose Primary Skills ***Create Options ***Add Challenge Effects **Challenge Effects ***Antagonist ***Catastrofic Failure ***Changing Objectives ***Close Call ***Containment ***Degenerating ***Degrees of Failure ***Degrees Of Success ***Extreme Success ***Individual Effort ***Initiative ***Opposed DC ***Recovery ***Restricted Skills ***Second Effort ***Timed Challenge **Success and Failure ***Failure Condition: Loss Of Allies ***Failure Condition: Loss Of Equipment ***Failure Condition: Loss Of Force Point ***Failure Condition: Loss Of Second Wind **Skill Challenge Tips ***Encourage Cinematic Play ***Offer Suggestions ***Creative Evolving Situations ***Impose Consequences ***Add Skill Challenges To Combat ***Break Up The Challenge ***Improvise **Sample Skill Challenges ***Simple Skill Challenge: Breaching The Bunker ***Complex Skill Challenge: The Podrace ***Skill Challenge: Asteroid Field Escape ***Skill Challenge: Covert Infiltration ***Skill Challenge: Interrogation ***Skill Challenge: Investigation ***Skill Challenge: Negotiation ***Skill Challenge: Overland Travel ***Skill Challenge: Searching The Debris Field ***Skill Challenge: Slicing The HoloNet ***Skill Challenge: Smuggling Contraband ***Skill Challenge: Speeder Bike Chase ***Skill Challenge: Tactical Leadership ***Skill Challenge: Traversing The Minefield ***Skill Challenge: Sabotage Mission *Chapter III - Equipment **Equipment And Weapons ***Ranged Weapons ****Blaster, Wrist ****Darter ****Snare Pistol ****Xerrol Nightstinger ***Poisons and Toxins ****Bundar Root ****Chuba Poison ****Devaronian Blood-Poison ****Irksh Poison ****Quongoosh Essence ****Trihexalon ***Equipment ****Antitoxin Patch ****Comlink, Earbud ****Flash Suppressor/Silencer ****Holo Converter ****Panic Ring ****Redirection Crystal ****Shield Cage ****Surveillance Detector ****Surveillance Tagger ****Toxin Detector ****Veridicator ****Vid-Vox Scrambler ***Equipment And Weapon Upgrades ****Componentization ***Vehicles ****Starships *****PTV-2100 Incarcerator *****Modified Incom A-24 Sleuth *****Ferret-class Reconnaissance Vessel *****Prowler-class Reconnaissance Vessel *****Sabaoth Frigate Spy Ship ****Ground Vehicle *****Corona Limited Luxury Groundspeeder *****SoroSuub JG-8 Luxury Landspeeder ****Droids *****First-Degree Droids ******5-BT Threat Analysis Droid *****Second-Degree Droids ******NR-1100 Slicer Droid *****Third-Degree Droids ******3D-4 Administrative Droid ******M4-Series Messenger Droid *****Fourth-Degree Droids ******Fill Footman Droid ******BL-Series Battle Legionnaire ******B4J4 Security Droid *Chapter IV - Campaigns **A Gathering Of Heroes ***Shared Hero Backgrounds ***Common Origins ***Allies ***Location ***Event ***Adversaries **Campaign Elements ***The Halls of Power ***Everyone Has Secrets ***Power, Corruption, and Scandal ***Spies and Espionage ***Secret Knowledge ***A Matter of Trust **Building An Intrigue Campaign ***Pacing ***Layers Upon Layers ***Pitfalls to Avoid **Intrigue Campaign Arcs ***The Secret Revolution ***Hostile Takeover ***Invasion From The Unknown Regions **Creating Villains of Intrigue ***Motivation ***Resources ***Methods ***Contingency Plans **Fighting The Powers That Be ***The Repercussions of Heroism ***Removing The Villain **Designing An Intrigue Adventure ***Start With Secret ***Provide Ample Skill Opportunities ****The Challenge of Investigations ***Put The Heroes In Danger ****Intriguing Combat ***Twists and Revelations ***One Door Closes, Two Doors Open **The Art Of Indirection ***Enemies Target The Innocent ***Proxies, Liaisons, And Masks ***Trust Doesn't Come Easy ***Decoys And Misdirection ***The Art Of Being Seen ***Clashing Factions *Chapter V - Factions And Organizations **Core World Nobles ***Goals ***Methods ***Notable Members ****Thrackan Sal-Solo ****Finis Valorum ***Using Core World Nobles **Droid Equality Foundation ***Goals ***Methods ***Notable Members ****Jolor Oron ****T-215 ("Toowon") ****A7-E3PO ("Aysev") ****Kiyr Gir'sku ***Using The Droid Equality Foundation **The Firebird Society ***Goals ***Methods ***Notable Members ****Tessala Corvae ***Using The Firebird Society **The Galactic Alliance Guard ***Goals ***Methods ***Notable Members ****Jacen Solo (Darth Caedus) ***Using The Galactic Alliance Guard **The Hapans ***Goals ***Methods ***Notable Members ****Prince Isolder ****Queen Mother Ta'a Chume ***Using The Hapans **House Korden ***Goals ***Methods ***Notable Members ****Prince Tavin Korden ****Jedi Master Jayshon Korden ****Arani Korden ***Using House Korden **Imperial Intelligence ***Goals ***Methods ***Notable Members ****Rodin Baem ****Ten Dorne ****Haanen Felean ****Ysanne Isard ****False Kadann ***Using Imperial Intelligence **Kashyyyk Resistance ***Goals ***Methods ***Notable Members ****Chewbacca ****Filli Bitters ****Han Solo ****Jent Koush ****Galen Marek ****Salporin ***Using The Kashyyyk Resistance **Naboo Resistance Movement ***Goals ***Methods ***Notable Members ****Gregar Typho ****Jar Jar Binks ****Nym ****Padmé Nabierre ****Panaka ****Ric Olié ****Roos Tarpals ****Rugor Nass ****Sio Bibble ***Using The Naboo Resistance Movement **New Republic Intelligence ***Goals ***Methods ***Notable Members ****Tru'eb Cholakk ****General Airen Cracken ****Belindi Kalenda ****Jan Ors (alias Captain Jan Strange) ****Ander Rendrake ****Rivoche Tarkin ***Using New Republic Intelligence **Praetorite Vong ***Goals ***Methods ***Notable Members ****Da'Gara ****E'thinaa ****Nom Anor ****Yomin Carr ***Using The Praetorite Vong **The Tagge Company ***Goals ***Methods ***Notable Members ****Domina Tagge ****Silas Tagge ****Tarzen Tagge ***Using The TaggeCo **Tapani Nobles ***Goals ***Methods ***Notable Members ****Grand Admiral Octavian Grant ***Using The Tapani Nobles *Chapter VI - Nyriaan, World of Intrigue **Ten Aspects of Nyriaan **Shrouded In Secrecy **Atmosphere and Weather **Geography ***Surface Conditions ***Skill Challenge: Overland Survival ***Settlements ****Arumed ****Locus, Capital of Nyriaan ****New Lowick ****Prosperity ****Silence ****Starveil ****Temperance ****Tonnage ****Tor'Oront ****Vineyard ***Madilon Mines **Nyriaan And The Galaxy **Nyriaan Timeline ***10,000 BBY ***4,129 BBY ***4,067 BBY ***3,964 BBY ***3,957 BBY ***3,956 BBY ***3,950 to 500 BBY ***405 BBY ***403 BBY ***90 BBY ***87 BBY ***86 BBY ***85 BBY ***84 BBY ***81 BBY ***69 BBY ***67 BBY ***66 BBY ***47 BBY ***43 BBY ***39 BBY ***36 BBY ***30 BBY ***29 BBY ***22 BBY ***21 BBY ***19 BBY ***17 BBY ***13 BBY ***8 BBY ***1 BBY ***2 ABY ***8 ABY ***10 ABY ***26 ABY ***29 ABY ***31 ABY ***38 ABY ***41 ABY **Landing on Nyriaan ***Gondolas ***Laser Transport Arrays ***Shielding Stations ***Skill Challenge: Blind Descent **Ecology ***Common Animal Species ****Lluma ****Pherin ****Chlovi Cat ***Common Plant Species ****Chlovi ****Falsin's Rot ****Meadlin's Tree ****Nyriaan Spice ****Tempest's Blessing **Government Authority ***Law Enforcement **The Factions of Nyriaan ***The Natives of Nyriaan ***The Sith on Nyriaan ***The Old Republic era ****The Galactic Republic ****The Mandalorians ****The Sith Empire ***The Rise of The Empire Era ****The Confederacy of Independent Systems ****The Corporate Sector Authority ****The Galactic Republic ****The Jedi Council ****Tapani Nobility ***The Rebellion Era ****The Galactic Empire ****Other Corporate Interests ****The Rebel Alliance ***The New Jedi Order Era ****The New Republic ****The Yuuzhan Vong ***The Legacy Era ****The Galactic Alliance ****The Galactic Empire *Chapter VII - Intrigue Encounters **Adventure #1: Shooting Trouble ***Adventure Background ***By Hook Or By Crook ***Just The Hired Help ***I'm Taking This (CL 2) ****Combat ***Encounter: The TroubleShooting ****Skill Challenge: The Slice ****Joruba Consortium Troubleshooter Team Members ****Joruba Consortium Technicians ****Conclusion **Adventure #2: Arms Dealers Beware ***Adventure Background ****Bargaining With Caltos ***The Stakeout ****The Switch ****Warning Caltos ***Skill Challenge: Rumble In The Warehouse ****Entry ***Encounter: Raiding The Warehouse ****Read-Aloud Text ****Kal Jorek ****Frizz ****Conclusion **Mini-Adventure #3: Betrayal At Cloud City ***Adventure Background ****Meeting The Sides ****Assassination Attempt ***The Signing ***Skill Challenge: The Chase ***Encounter: Chase Through The Clouds ****Read-Aloud Text ****Koon Odan ****Assassin ****Conclusion **Mini-Adventure #4: Eye On The Prize ***Adventure Background ***Plotting The Assault ****The Kidnapping ****The Escape ***Skill Challenge: Fleeing The Imperials ***Encounter: Unexpected Visitor ****Read-Aloud Text ****Karvas Toll ****Conclusion **Mini-Adventure #5: My Enemy's Enemy ***Adventure Background ***Showtime ***Read-Aloud Text ***Assassination Attempt ****Mon Calamari Radicals ***The Failed Martyr ****Interrogation ***Desperate Diplomacy ***Encounter: Hunt For The Assassin ****Skill Challenge: Spotting The Killer ****Loodux ***Conclusion **Mini-Adventure #6: Opportunity Knocks ***Adventure Background ***Decoding The Transmission ****Skill Challenge: Arranging The Assassination ***Aftermath ****Skill Challenge: Disable The Tracking Device ***Encounter: Assassination Ambush ****One For The Rebellion ****The Trap ****Duros Officials (Corporate Security Agents) ***Conclusion **Mini-Adventure #7: Double Down ***Adventure Background ***Surveillance ***Infiltration ***A Knock At The Door ***The Meeting ***The Real Situation ***Encounter: Deal Gone Bad ****Double-Cross ****Ananah Kragana ***Conclusion **Mini-Adventure #8: Extracting Aleece ***Adventure Background ***The Arrival ****Making Contact ***Almost Caught ***Skill Challenge: The Pursuit of Freedom ***Encounter: Dine and Dash ****Back To The Ship ****Tehlan Aleece ****Lambda-class Shuttle ***Conclusion *Chapter VIII - The Perfect Storm **Opening Crawl **Adventure Summary **The Truth **Part 1: Before The Storm ***Missing Persons ***Looks Like Stormy Weather ***Planetfall **Part 2: Down In It ***Skill Challenge: Landing on Nyriaan with Orbital Laser Telemetry Only ***A Lukewarm Reception ***Klieri's Apartment ****Skill Challenge: Locus Street Chase ***The Monster Under the Bed ***Yrssk's Apartment ***Into The Wilderness ****Beasts of Prey ***The Natives Are Restless ***Fear of The Dark ***Yrssk's Ambush **Part 3: The Coming Flood ***Riding The Storm Out ***Going Underground ***Cutting The Wire ****Skill Challenge: Disabling The Deluge Device ***Bad Winners, Even Poorer Losers **Part 4: Aftermath ***The Deluge Device Has Been Deactivated ***The Deluge Device Has Not Been Deactivated ***Encounter 1: Main Street Firefight ****Corporate Sector Assassins ****Conclusion ***Encounter 2: Klieri's Apartment ****MRD-39B Assassin Droid ****Corporate Sector Assassins ****Conclusion ***Encounter 3: Crimson and Chlovi ****Chlovi Cats ****Conclusion ***Encounter 4: Native Hospitality ****Malvina Clan Scout ****Conclusion ***Encounter 5: Children of The Tempest ****Yrssk ****Sith Descendant ****Conclusion ***Encounter 6: Sixteen Tons ****Corporate Sector Mine Guards ****Corporate Sector Miners ****Conclusion ***Encounter 7: The End of The World ****Deluge Facility Guards ****Deluge Facility Technicians ****Conclusion ***Encounter 8: Corporate Wrath ****Corporate Sector Commandos ****Conclusion *Index Przygody *Shooting Trouble *Arms Dealers Beware *Betrayal At Cloud City *Eye On The Prize *My Enemy's Enemy *Opportunity Knocks *Double Down *Extracting Aleece *The Perfect Storm ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Table 1-1: Species Ability Adjustments *Table 1-2: Age By Species *Table 1-3: Average Height and Weight *Table 1-4: Feats *Table 2-1: Skill Challenge DCs By CL *Table 3-1: Ranged Weapons *Table 3-2: Equipment *PTV-2100 Incarcerator - dane statku kosmicznego *Modified Incom A-24 Sleuth - dane statku kosmicznego *Republic Engineering Corporation Ferret-class Reconnaissance Vessel - dane statku kosmicznego *Republic Engineering Corporation Prowler-class Reconnaissance Vessel - dane statku kosmicznego *Sabaoth Frigate Spy Ship - dane statku kosmicznego *Corona Limited Luxury Groundspeeder - dane statku kosmicznego *SoroSuub JG-8 Luxury Landspeeder - dane statku kosmicznego *5-BT Threat Analysis Droid - dane droida *NR-1100 Slicer Droid - dane droida *3D-4 Administrative Droid - dane droida *M4-Series Messenger Droid - dane droida *Fill Footman Droid - dane droida *BL-Series Battle Legionnaire - dane droida *B4J4 Security Droid - dane droida *Madilon *Nyriaan - dane planety *New Species: Pa'lowick *Pa'lowick - dane gatunku inteligentnego *New Species: Elomin *Elomin - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Nyriaan of The Distant Past *Nyriaan and The Force *Lluma - dane zwierzęcia *Pherin - dane zwierzęcia *Chlovi Cat - dane zwierzęcia *Chlovi - dane rośliny *Falsin's Rot - dane rośliny *Meadlin's Tree - dane rośliny *Nyriaan Spice - dane rośliny *Tempest's Blessing - dane rośliny *New Species: Near Human (Nyriaan Native/Nyriaanan) *Nyriaanan - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Ghia Preyssola - dane postaci *Amar Cros - dane postaci *Zerik - dane postaci *Kal Jorek - dane postaci *Frizz - dane postaci *Koon Odan - dane postaci *''Assassin'' - dane postaci *Karvas Toll - dane postaci *Loodux - dane postaci *Ananah Kragana - dane postaci *Tehlan Aleece - dane postaci *Modified Sienar Fleet Systems Lambda-class Shuttle - dane statku kosmicznego *Nyriaan - mapa planety *Tevlun - dane postaci *Finvarra - dane postaci *Finvarra, Native Guide *MRD-39B Assassin Droid - dane droida *Yrssk - dane postaci ''Credits:'' *Designers - Gary Astleford, Eric Cagle, Rodney Thompson *Additional Design - T. Rob Brown, Steve Miller *Developer - Rodney Thompson *Editors - Ray Vallese, Bradley Will *Lucas Licensing Eitor - Frank Parisi *Managing Editor - Torah Cottrill *Director of RPG R&D - Bill Slavicsek *Art Director - Blake Beasley, Ryan Sansaver *Production Manager - Cynda Callaway *Graphic Designer - Yasuyo Dunnett *Pre-Press Manager - Jefferson Dunlap *Graphic Production Specialist - Christopher Tardiff *Imaging Technician - Carmen Cheung *Interior Artists - Steve Argyle, Drew Baker, Miguel Coimbra, Gonzalo Flores, Thomas Gianni, Jason Juta, Robert Lazzaretti, Corey Macourek, Warren Mahy, Lee Phung, Francis Tsai, Franz Vohwinkel, Ben Wootten Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)